As use of wireless local area networks (WLANs) increases, frequency channels over which wireless communications take place to support WLANs have become more and more overcrowded. A typical WLAN may involve one or more access point (AP) devices connected to a network and one or more client station (STA) devices connected to the network through an AP device. FIG. 1 depicts an illustrative wireless network 100. Wireless network 100 includes an AP device 102 communicating wirelessly with STA devices 104 and 106. Typically, wireless networks may include numerous AP devices and STA devices, but the simplified wireless network 100 is shown in here for illustrative purposes. AP device 102 is shown to be connected to a wired network 108 that may be connected to other networks. Wireless network 100 operates by allowing STA devices 104 and 106 to access such other networks via AP device 102. A wireless network such as wireless network 100 may form a WLAN or a part of a WLAN.
In wireless network 100, AP device 102 communicates wirelessly with STA devices 104 and 106 using a particular frequency channel. This communication is possible as long as STA devices 104 and 106 stay within a certain radio signal range of AP device 102. The range defines a cell for AP device 102. There may exist other AP devices in wireless network 100 having their own respective cells, which can overlap with the cell of AP device 102. In its cell, another AP device may communicate with STA devices using a frequency channel that possibly overlaps the frequency channel used by AP device 102. In fact, two AP devices may use the exact same frequency channel. This may not cause any problems if the two AP devices operate in respective cells that are physically separated from one another. In that case, even if they utilize the same frequency channel, the AP devices may not interfere with one another because they are beyond each other's radio signal range. However, if two AP devices operate in respective cells that overlap or are close in proximity, interference is likely to occur.
With the use of WLANs becoming increasingly widespread, more and more AP devices are being deployed in closer proximity to one another. This significantly increases the likelihood of interference caused by neighboring AP devices operating on the same or similar frequency channels. Such interference can dramatically reduce the performance of WLAN networks by degrading the communication of data amongst affected AP devices and STA devices. Furthermore, the load of a wireless network can often be unevenly distributed. At any point in time, certain AP devices may be heavily loaded with communication of data with numerous STA devices, while other AP devices may be not be heavily loaded at all. Uneven distribution of load accentuates these and other performance degradations in a wireless network system.
Thus, there is an urgent need for improved techniques for wireless communications in increasingly crowded wireless network environments.